An overvoltage is a condition where the magnitude of a voltage experienced by a circuit exceeds the operational parameter of the circuit. For example, an overvoltage may be caused by short circuiting part of the circuit. Components of a circuit may be damaged due to an occurrence of overvoltage at the circuit.